Crystal Illusion
by YellowFlash67
Summary: What if Naruto was born with the Crystal release bloodline, and activated it during his fight with Mizuki? How will the Shinobi World be affected by a crystal-using Naruto?
1. Chapter 1- Intro Arc: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Really? Really? I don't own Naruto and never will. How unfortunate. The End.**

**I accepted a challenge a while ago from Jd-103. This story is mainly about Naruto having the Crystal Release like Guren. On with the story.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes were pierced with light as the sun peeked into his bedroom. His ocean blue eyes shot open as he shoved the covers off him. Unfortunately, he trapped over his feet, knocking himself over. The blonde stared at the clock noticing the 8:15 in big bold numbers.

"Crap!"

The blonde haired boy rushed to the bathroom pulling on a random pair of orange khakis and his favorite orange shirt as he brushed his teeth eyeing the clock. Grabbing his blue hitai-ate and a banana, he rushed out the door forgetting two major things. His shoes. And, Gama-chan.

"Crap!"

The academy gates were closing and Naruto could have sworn the gate keepers began closing them even faster when they noticed him running towards the gates. Luckily for Naruto, he "accidentally" stepped on a random chunin's head, flipping himself over the wall. If anyone had walked by they probably described Naruto as a midget orange flash.

**8:25**

Naruto moved past everyone over in an orange blur, only stopping when he tripped over a lazy Nara. Said Nara only raised an eyebrow and smoothed out his pineapple hairstyle giving Naruto the evil lazy eye before dozing off again. Naruto stuttered an apology to the sleeping boy and took a seat in the far back next to Shino.

Iruka walked past the other classrooms feeling the package in his hands grow even heavier. Could he do it? Could he send these children out on the battlefield or send them on their way to become mindless killers. Would he be able to sleep at night knowing these children were being turned into mini versions of their sensei *cough* Kakashi *cough*… It was clear that this was not Iruka's favorite day. He took a moment to stand outside the door weighing the package in his hands gathering himself for a minute before turning the knob and sealing the fates of the children inside.

Naruto however, could not wait for his team assignment. Shino compared the little bond to a five-year-old child high off six bottles of coke with a dash of saké mixed in. The moment Iruka walked in, Shino sworn that Naruto's face went still and those blue eyes softened and mellowed for a second, but Naruto flashed Shino that foxy grin of his, when he noticed him staring.

"Good luck Shino-san." Naruto said.

"Good luck to you as well Uzumaki-san."

Down in the front, Iruka mused to himself, watching each face before reading off the team assignments. _They listen for the team assignments but not for my lectures_. He mused to himself. Taking deep breath, he began reading off the teams.

"Team 1…."

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 9 is still active so we'll move to Team 10. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. I wish everyone the best of luck."

* * *

_**End scene for chapter one. Chapter two should be out soon. Ja né!** _


	2. Chapter 2-Intro Arc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**.

* * *

As soon as Iruka finished the team assignments, everyone went wild. Sakura was standing triumphantly over Ino, screaming words that cannot be repeated. In return, Ino was crying a river over not being able to be on the same time as her beloved Sasuke-kun. Hinata was poking her fingers together, while Shino was observing a bug on his sleeve. Naruto stared out the window, not meeting Iruka's eyes.

It wasn't noticeable, but Naruto still picked up the slight twinges of pain the man showed. The battle with Mizuki last night had taken its toll on the young chunin. The fuma shuriken hadn't damaged anything fatal, but Naruto knew that being stabbed in the back wasn't fun. Still, he wasn't upset that he was a jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox or that he missed lunch the previous day.

No. What shocked the young soon-to-be-ninja was that Iruka didn't abandon him. The nine tailed fox killed his parents. Iruka had every right to kill him but instead, he treated him like a human being.

_Naruto's eyes widened as a shadow hovered over him. Neither person missed the big "thump" that came afterwards. _

"_Iruka-sensei? Why?" Iruka only smiled gently at the boy beneath him, ignoring the pain in his back only focusing on the dark chuckle behind him._

"_Run…Naruto!" _

_Mizuki eyed the scene before him with disgust as Iruka threw himself in front of the demon boy. However, he didn't stand idle as the little punk ran off into the woods. He chuckled softly as Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back. _

"_I don't know why you're helping him Iruka. He's nothing but trash. And like all trash, it's got to be taken out eventually. Besides I need that scroll." He watched as Iruka shook his head._

"_Naruto's a lot of things, but trash isn't one of them. He's smarter than what people give him credit for. If I were you Mizuki I'd leave the boy alone." _

_Mizuki only growled and took off into the woods with Iruka behind him. _

_ Naruto came into a clearing, looking around frantically as he heard footsteps behind him._

"_Naruto! Naruto, thank kami your safe. Give me the scroll!" Naruto only stepped back and shook his head. Mizuki growled._

"_You little brat! I'll-" _

_Mizuki was caught off as "Naruto" kicked him back. "Naruto" went up in smoke as Iruka was revealed. This only served to make Mizuki even angrier._

"_First you** get** in the way and now you're **in** the way Iruka!"_

"_I've told you before, Mizuki. Naruto is a future shinobi of this village. I'm not going to let you touch a hair on his head." However, despite his words, Iruka fell to one knee._

_Taking out another fuma shuriken Mizuki threw it, giving another frustrated yell. What either shinobi didn't count on was the blonde-haired person soon-to-be shinobi joining the fight again. _

"_Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _

_Groups of orange boys slammed into Mizuki in every direction, which resulted in the chunin being pummeled into the ground by Naruto's clones. Iruka watched Mizuki be overtaken by the clones, and fall to the ground moaning in pain. Naruto walked over to Iruka with a tired smile on his face. Iruka caught the boy as he fell forward into his lap, slipping into unconscious. _

_Iruka watched as the clones poof away not in smoke but in mini crystals. The other chunin arrived a few minutes later and stared at Iruka, who was still holding Naruto in his arms. Mizuki groaned from pain as the other chunin picked him non-to gently and hauled him away to the hospital before being taken to Ibiki. Iruka and Naruto were rushed to the hospital and were treated for accordingly, and released later that night. _

Naruto was too caught in the memory that he didn't notice Shikamaru walking over to him until said lazy bum waved his hand in his face. "Naruto, Asuma-sensei is here. Come on." Naruto nodded his head and walked next to the Nara.

Asuma Sarutobi was a tall shinobi with short black spiky hair. Naruto could've sworn that the man's brown eyes were trying to bore right through him as he scratched his beard. Shikamaru did a small sigh next to him, meaning he felt the same way. It's a good thing Naruto learned how to speak Nara. All four men walked up the stairs in silence until they reached the roof.

…

To be honest, Asuma didn't know what to say to them. _Hi. Hello. What up? Well here goes nothing. _He thought.

"Well why don't we get to know each other?" All three boys stared at him.

"I'll go first. My names Asuma Sarutobi and the third Hokage is my father. I like Shogi. I also like sausage and soba with tororo. I dislike perverts and people who put others down. My dream is to marry a certain someone and help you guys reach your dreams. Your turn bug-boy."

If Shino was offended in any way, he didn't show it. "My name is Shino Aburame and **not** bug-boy. I like collecting and studying new insects. I dislike people who kill insects or treat them unfairly. Why you ask? Because that's just rude. My dream is for me to become the next clan head and at least reach the rank of chunin."

Asuma nodded as he pointed to Shikamaru. "Alright. Your turn lazy pineapple."

Shikamaru glared at Asuma giving him a long sigh. "My name is Shikamaru Nara….I like sleeping and cloud watching. I dislike people who disrupt my sleep and people who…. My dream is for me to live an average life, marry an average girl and have a girl and boy in that order. Then watch my daughter get married and my son become a successful ninja and then die of old age before my wife."

Asuma nodded again, albeit a little more slowly as he turned his attention to Naruto. "Okay…your turn fish cake."

Unlike Shino, Naruto pointed his finger at Asuma, stating, "The name means maelström not fish cake." Asuma grinned.

"Fish cake sounds cuter."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It means maelström not fish cake. I like ramen and training. I dislike people who put down others without even trying to help others first and Go. My dream is to become Hokage, so that people would recognize me for me and not for someone else."

Again, for the hundredth time, Asuma nodded before handing each student a piece of paper. "Alright, since the introductions are over with your first test is tomorrow."

"Test?"

"Yeah. Meet me at training ground 25 at 9:00 sharp. Also don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." With that, the bearded smoker left via shunshin leaving the three soon-to-be-ninjas alone.

...

"I'm hungry. Anyone up for ramen?" asked Naruto. Shino and Shikamaru shrugged their shoulders after the blond midget to Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. What a drag.**


	3. Chapter 3- Intro Arc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The next morning was filled with silence as the three boys arrived at the training ground early. Shikamaru looked more awake this particular morning and had rolled up his pant legs sighing loudly. Shino looked away from both parties and let loose a swarm of insects heading off into the woods as Naruto began climbing one of the farthest trees south of both of them.

Shikamaru took his place by the nearest tree, which happened to give him a clear view of Naruto and Shino. Shino's sea green jacket helped him blend into the bushes and trees around them. Shikamaru had managed to convince Naruto to wear a less light color like a navy blue t-shirt with finger less gloves instead of his usual clothing. All three boys waited for Asuma, who appeared exactly at 9:00.

Shikamaru and the others watched Asuma survey the area as he only spotted one of his future students. "Where are the others?" Shikamaru shrugged.

Asuma shrugged his shoulders in return, taking a deep breath. "The goal of this test is for one of you three to get this. The test ends at eleven." Pulling out a timer,he placed it on the nearest stump. Asuma held up two packs of cigarettes as the boys sweat dropped.

"If you can get this, then you'll pass. If you fail, you will be forced back to the academy to try again next year." Asuma did not miss how Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and stiffened at his words. Asuma raised his hand, "Begin!"

Asuma was not disappointed as Shikamaru charged at him, while Naruto and Shino stayed in the shadows. Shikamaru threw a few kunai at Asuma's feet each of them exploding shortly. When the smoke cleared Shikamaru was gone, but so was Asuma.

* * *

Asuma cleared his throat as he spotted Naruto hiding behind the farthest tree. Appearing before the former academy student, Asuma's eyes widened as Naruto grinned at him as he turned in smoke as shuriken came out in every direction. Asuma dodged each shuriken but did not see the foot coming until it connected with his face.

"Why aren't you guys sneaky?" Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other, as Asuma charged at both of them. Asuma smirked as Naruto ran away as Shikamaru engaged him again, drawing more kunai.

"Not falling for that same trick again!" Asuma pulled Shikamaru's arm and flipped him over, but not before Shikamaru tapped his shoulder. Naruto charged towards Asuma, but was knocked out when he threw Shikamaru into him.

"You guys just can't charge and me and think I'm going to fall for it."

"Quite true. Why you ask? We thought of something else." Said a calm voice.

Asuma's head turned behind him as he watched Shino stare at him with his hands in his pocket. Asuma was about to question him, when he felt it. He began squirming as his whole body began to feel on fire. Shino shook his head as Asuma began shaking off the bugs but did not notice the small tap in his pants.

Asuma was held still as Shikamaru smiled at him. "Not bad, but-"

RRRRIIINNNGGGG!

* * *

All four heads looked towards the timer as it went off. "You don't have the packs."

"Quite the contrary Asuma-sensei. We have both." Asuma felt his pockets as Naruto cracked his knuckles and neck in front of him.

"You should be more careful Asuma-sensei." Naruto held out two cigarettes packs in his hands waving them in his face.

"How did you-" Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"While we were eating yesterday at Ramen Ichiraku we came up with a plan. We figured that you were going to focus on one of us at a time, so we built the plan around that. Since Shino is quieter than a church mouse, we had him use his insects to creep on you while we distracted you. When I tapped you on your shoulder, I left a very small Naruto on your shoulder."

"The other Naruto's that you were fighting were clones. When Shino came out and distracted you, I grabbed the packs. Smart huh?"

Asuma rubbed his neck as the boys smirked at him, even Shino. "There are only two packs though. One of you is going to be sent back to the academy. Decide. Now."

"That's highly improbable. Why you ask? Teams usually work better in groups of three. Splitting us up would be highly improbable." Shino stated. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

Asuma signed. He has been doing a lot of that lately. "Fine. I guess all I have to say is….YOU PASS!"

"What a drag." Naruto and Shino sweat dropped as Asuma chuckled at Shikamaru.

"Shino was right. This test was about teamwork and that's something many people forget about. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow for our real team meeting. Ja né!" Asuma shunshin out the clearing.

"Why can't he walk out like a normal person?" Asked Naruto.

* * *

The Hokage was an old man. He was wise for his age. A veteran shinobi. That did not mean he wanted to be responsible for every little thing that went wrong. Or the paperwork. Luckily, he had Iruka helping him out, since the academy was closed for the summer.

Hiruzen lifted his head as Asuma and the other jonin reported in for the upcoming meeting.

"Team 1?"

"Failed."

"Team 2?"

"Failed."

"Team 3?"

"Failed."

"Team 4?"

"Failed."

"Team 5?"

"Failed."

"Team 6?"

"Failed."

"Team 7?"

"Passed."

Silence ranged through the room. Kakashi lifted his head, repeating his answer, before looking at his Icha Icha book again.

"Team 8?"

"Passed."

Everyone gave Asuma another glance as he repeated his answer. "What? The three of them worked well together."

"Moving on, Team 9 is still rotation, so we'll continue to Team 10."

"Passed."

Hiruzen smiled at hearing the results. Granted he wished more students had passed, but if they were not ready…then there was no need to push them any further. Hiruzen nodded to everyone as they were dismissed. Things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done.**


	4. Chapter 4-Intro Arc

**I don't own Naruto…if I did, then I would be rich! **

* * *

_**Later that same day…**_

"We did it! We did it! This causes for a celebration!"

Both Shino and Shikamaru didn't know what exactly what "celebrations" Naruto was talking about, but it couldn't be all bad could it?

…

"You little brats! Get back here!"

"What a drag…" No one spoke as the merchant ran pass them, as all three boys hid under another cart. Naruto giggled as the merchant ran towards them, but never noticing the rope in front of him. Shikamaru even cracked a smile as both Shino and he pulled the rope in opposite directions, making the man tripped in a mud hole.

All three genin laughed as the man moved around to no avail. "This is one hell of a "celebration", you guys are having."

Shino's eyes widened as both Shikamaru and Naruto were hoisted up into the air by a hidden rope. Shino didn't even make it three steps before he found his arms bond behind his back.

"Isn't a little rude to harm others like that?"

All boys looked up as Asuma approached them. Behind him, was a women in her mid-twenties to early thirties with shoulder length untamed black hair. Asuma could see that her piercing red eyes held amusement in them as Naruto and Shikamaru struggled to get them down.

_This wasn't planned, believe it! _Naruto thought as Asuma let both boys down.

"Now apologize!" Kurenai laughed as all three boys bowed their heads to the merchant as he wiped his face off with a handkerchief.

"We're sorry, believe it! It won't happen again, believe it!"_ At least not to you…_

* * *

_**Later that afternoon**_….

"Can you believe those guys? With Naruto I expected him to do something like this, but Shino? Shikamaru? I'd never see it coming…" Asuma shook his head.

"You of all people should know that you shouldn't judge people by appearance Asuma."

"I know, but I'd expected all of them to behave a little more mature now that they're genin." Kurenai laughed bitterly.

"Did any of us behave more mature when we became genin?"

"I did."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I'm just saying…where my cigarettes go? Kurenai did you touch them again?"

Asuma growled as Kurenai pulled a sticky note off Asuma's back. _Smoking isn't good for you. With love, your mature genin team._

"Boys!"

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

"Listen boys, I know we had quite a misunderstanding yesterday. I was trying to help you guys stay on the right path, but you all had to ruin it by taking my cigarettes. Which was dirty by the way. Still that was in the past, and today is a new day… so drop and give me fifty."

Shikamaru moaned as Asuma pressed down on his back with his foot. He grunted as more pain shot of his spine as he pressed harder with his other foot. Shino and Naruto wasn't fairing much better.

"After this, you ladies will run five laps around the training field."

"What about missions?" Shino asked.

Naruto began running around the training ground with Shikamaru as Shino did a few more push-ups for good measure as he joined the others. Team 8 was a new team with no experience with the outside what so ever, so it was understandable that Asuma tough them up first for their first mission.

"Can you dodge a spinning kunai?"

"No."

"Can you breathe under water?"

"No." _No one can. _Shino thought as he shared a look with the others.

"Can you stand on burning coal and feel no pain?"

"No…"

"Then you're not ready for missions. When you can do one of three then might I consider it."

"So… in other words never?"

"I didn't say that. It's just unlikely you guys will be a mission so soon after graduating."

"Kakashi-sensei already has his team doing missions." Naruto pointed out.

"Well…I'm not Kakashi. I want a well-trained team before we start missions."

"Uh huh. That's a _perfect_ excuse." Shikamaru added in his two cents.

"All of you keep running, before I change my mind and send you guys back to the academy, stat!"

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

_**Two months later…**_

It had been two months, and Naruto's team had gone on a total of twenty D-rank 'missions'. The term mission was used lightly since Naruto didn't consider washing an old man's underwear to be a mission for a genin of a ninja village. The one thing that all three boys had agreed on was that Tora the cat, was either not from this world or its owner was bored as hell, and liked watching children catch it for her. Many other genin had suspected the latter.

So it wasn't a surprise one day when a certain blond haired person and his team, broke.

"Your next mission will be catching Tora. He was last seen near the hot springs. Good luck." Sarubtobi had only gotten to catch before Naruto fainted in Shikamaru arms.

"Please…no more…this nightmare never ends…" The other members of Team 9 could only roll their eyes as the blond, locked eyes with the Hokage.

"Please…"

"No."

"Damn." Naruto's head and hopes fell in despair.

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

"Alright is everyone in position?" Asuma and the others scanned the area with calucting eyes as he got three separate confirmations.

"L.O.R. are you ready to commence plan catch Tora for the 1600th time?"

"Hai, sensei."

All was still for the next few minutes. The air was tense and serious as the L.O.R walked in front of Tora. Said cat immediately began running away in the opposite direction, but found that she couldn't move her legs. Shikamaru smirked as Naruto carefully approached Tora.

"Come on Naruto. You're not scared of a tiny cat are you?"

Naruto only glared in response as Tora started hissing at the blond. He showed Tora both hands palm side up as he approached him slowly. Unbeknownst to the cat, Shino's little bugs were eating away at her energy as she focused on Naruto. Tora was beginning to notice that her vision was getting foggy and muddled. Shikamaru loosened the jutsu slightly as Naruto took another cautious step.

_Bird, dog, serpent, ram! "_Water Release: Hexagon Prism Prison."

Iruka stared at Naruto in amazement as he held up Tora encased in an orange hexagon prison. Iruka frowned at Naruto for another minute before signing.

"Naruto. You're mission was to catch Tora. Not kill her."

"But Iruka-sensei it's not dead. It's just tired. Look see." Sarutobi gave a small smile as Naruto shook the prison like a snow globe.

Still, when the Fire Daimyo's wife came through the door, the cat felt glad to be inside the prism. After spending a few minutes of lecturing the students about respecting their clients and trapping their favorite cat in an orange prison, she went on her way. It was still light outside, so Sarutobi began looking for another D-rank mission before Asuma spoke up.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, I think my students are ready for a C-rank mission."

Silence. Everyone stared at Asuma as he took another second to smoke. "They have excellent teamwork, and I think this would be a good thing for them to begin getting experience outside the village."

_Now, he's tries to be a sensei. How great_. Naruto thought as he folded his arms. Like the others, he wanted to do a higher rank mission, but not today. He didn't even have his dinner yet!

Sarutobi smoked for another minute on his own pipe, before nodding his head. Iruka stared at the Hokage in shock as he pulled out a green folder labeled "C." He observed each genin's face and body as he handed the mission folder to Asuma. All three boys were tired but determined to move on to a higher rank.

"Very well then. Iruka-san please bring him in." Iruka left the room in a flash of smoke, as an older man walked into the room obviously drunk. The man was in his late fifty's, had gray hair with a think beard to match. He had dark eyes and used them to look over Team 8.

"A slacker, a runt, and a creepy child. Isn't there anyone else left?" The male had a gruff voice as he took a few steps back as Naruto's teammates held him back.

"Let me at him. I'll give him a black eye. I'll show you a runt!"

"You already have Naruto. He's looking at you!"

"Shut up!" Shino's shoulders heaved for a moment, before all three boys started laughing. The Hokage smiled softly at them, thinking of his own genin days. Sarutobi assured Tazuna that despite their young age, Team 8 was a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention that Asuma was an experienced shinobi and could handle at any problem that came their way.

"Alright team, we'll meet with Tazuna in the morning and get a move on then. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir."

…

"Still no runt. Drunk man must be off his meds."

* * *

**End scene.**


	5. Chapter 5-Wave Arc

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto and the others were at the Konoha gate early the next morning. The problem was that, Team 8's client was nowhere to be found! Ludicrous? I know! Naruto was pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at Tazuna for his side comment?" Shikamaru laughed.

Naruto had a good half mind to hit Shikamaru upside the head but decided against it. _It's not worth it_, he kept repeating to himself.

For this mission, Naruto had packed a few extra shirts and pants, with an extra set of kunai and shuriken. Naruto's current outfit consisted of a pair of baggy black pants, with a black and orange shirt. His trademark orange jacket was tied around his waist, due to the hot weather.

Still, despite the hot temperatures, Shino refused to take off his jacket. Shikamaru shook his head, as Naruto fought Shino to take off his jacket.

"You're making me hot Shino!"

"That's unfortunate Uzumaki-san."

"What a drag."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

Asuma and Tazuna arrived at the gates five minutes later, bewildered by the current scene. All three boys sitting calmly sipping tea, like they had all day to wait for their late sensei and client. Still, it was a very comical sight. Naruto poured himself another cup, before turning to Asuma.

"You're late Sensei. I do hope you won't make this a habit. Tazuna, good morning to you as well."

Asuma's and Tazuna's eyes widened as Shino and Shikamaru greeted them calmly. Asuma and Tazuna were still confused, when they heard a distant noise. Thanks to years of ninja training, Asuma was able to dodge multiple incoming kunai and pie. Tazuna...wasn't so lucky. What a great morning…

"All right everyone! Let's get going!"

The boys formed a triangle formation with Asuma as the group started moving. Naruto held up the rear, with Shikamaru and Shino on either sides of Tazuna. Shino pushed his black shades up further to his face, when he spotted a puddle on the side of the road.

Immediately, he tensed slightly, trying to get the other's attention. Winking, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. Shikamaru messed with his jacket for a few moments, before pulling out a small jug.

"Sensei, I forget to refill my bottle. Is there a stream nearby?" Asuma frowned.

"You should have taken care of that, before we left. Besides you know that there aren't any rivers near by." Naruto decided to add in his own two cents.

"But Sensei, there's a puddle here and it hasn't rained for weeks!"

Everyone, including Tazuna tensed as they passed the puddle. Now that they were closer, Asuma could see two shapes moving inside the water. Team 8 passed the puddle and nothing happened after a few minutes of silence. Naruto felt his chest loosen in relief as the puddle got further and further away with each step. Maybe the worst was over…

Naruto felt a "swoosh" sound by his head, and his body moved on his own. Luckily, Shino used his kikai bugs to distract the unknown ninja while Shikamaru and Asuma moved in a defense position in front of Tazuna. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as the ninja with the gauntlet on his right hand, tried attacking Shino behind his back. Running, Naruto kicked the ninja in the side, landing next to Shino with a huff.

The men slowed down as the bugs began working their magic. Taking this opportunity, Naruto ran over to both ninja, and dodged both of their gauntlets. He tried punching the closet one but the enemy only blocked it in return. His companion used his left hand to try to swipe at Naruto's face. Bending backwards, Naruto slid to the ground, as Shino appeared and kicked the ninja back a few feet. Pulling Naruto up, Shino threw a few kunai at the other ninja, forcing him into the shadows as well.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete."

All four members of team 8 smirked.

* * *

"Who are you guys?" Naruto kicked the one closet to him in the butt as he repeated his questions.

"We're not talking!" Asuma signed.

"They're known as the Demon Brothers. They're from Kiri."

The now identified demon brothers glared at the members of team eight. Their mission had been compromised, and they had been defeated by a bunch of fresh genin. Stuff like that can ruin a person's image, you know? The moment the pineapple haired kid, released his jutsu, they were tied against a tree by the jonin.

The jonin rubbed his stubby beard as he took another smoke. He tightened the ropes as he repeated his question. "Why are you here? I thought you worked in Kiri only." Apparently the big man didn't notice their scratched out headbands.

"Why do you think we're here?" Gozu, wore the gauntlet on his right hand, while Meizu was the one on the left hand. Gozu spat in Asuma's direction as the rope squeezed him tighter.

"That is just rude. I didn't want to do this but, that kid right there," Asuma pointed to Shikamaru, "he's part of the Nara clan. Unless you guys want to be strangled in the worst possible way…I suggest you coöperate."

"We're not scared!"

Shikamaru cracked his knuckles for added effect. Gozu and Meizu eyes widened.

"Did I mention he has a _very_ short temper?"

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later….**_

Team eight stood around Tazuna wearing different levels of emotions. All of them were ranging from pissed to lazy. Tazuna shook his head, as he told the team of the troubles that Wave had been experiencing.

"Please, if you won't do it for me, then please my grandson."

Silence.

"My sweet poor grandson. Possibly you couldn't want him to grow up like a pathetic old man like me would you?" He watched the team's expressions. Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That's true. You are pretty pathetic." The others nodded.

"Alright Tazuna. We will help you save Wave." Asuma ordered Team 8 to get back into the triangle formation as they continued moving along the road.

* * *

_**The next Day… **_

The team came across a river later that afternoon. Tazuna and Team 8 had been quiet the entire way, locked away in their own thoughts. Everyone was edge since the last ambush. Naruto and Shikamaru had switched positions during this time as well. A near rustling in the nearby bushes caused everyone to tense, as Shino tossed a kunai in that direction.

Unlike the others, Tazuna visibility relaxed as a scared white rabbit walked out. Naruto and the others relaxed as well for a moment, before Asuma pushed everyone to the floor. It wasn't even a moment later when a "swishing" sound passed over their heads.

A sharp blade passed through five trees before making it halfway through the sixth. A pale man stood in the trees above them, smirking (even though they couldn't see it beneath his bandages.) The man's forehead protectors was sideways but Naruto could still make out the four waves symbol.

'_Damn it." _Asuma placed himself in front of the others, giving them a chance to stand up again. Out of the corner of his eye, Asuma grimaced as he noticed the boys shaking. If it was from fear or anticipation, Asuma couldn't tell.

"Stay focus everyone. This guy is the real deal."

The man in question only cocked his head to the side, grabbing his blade out of the tree showing a big dent. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat as the man's voice appeared from all round them.

"I feel honored that the son of the Professor knows of someone like me. Hand over the old man, and I won't send your beloved father his son in a casket." The voice was gruff and held a certain sadistic edge to it. Naruto felt a clammy hand placed on his shoulder, and in his panic he turned around coming face to face with Shino.

"Calm yourself Naruto. Everything be fine." Besides the fact that Shino used his first name, Naruto couldn't help but feel that Shino was lying through his teeth to comfort both of them. Nonetheless, Naruto nodded as the man's voice ranged through his ears loud and clear.

"Do you little kids really believe that "everything is going to be alright" speech? When I'm through with you, there's not going to be a single hair left to show you even existed."

"Zabuza Momochi. I've heard of you. They used to call you the 'demon of the mist' for a reason".

"Demon?" If the situation weren't so dire, Naruto would've laughed at Shikamaru's pale face.

No sooner than those words spoken, Asuma appeared in front of Naruto, blocking a direct attack from the now identified Zabuza.

"Oh please, stop. You're flattering me." As Zabuza spoke he applied pressure forcing Asuma back. Team 8 backed away, giving Asuma enough room to step back again, before throwing Zabuza off him. Zabuza reappeared moments later the lake in front of them.

Asuma held his trench knifes in front of him, his eyes never leaving Zabuza's. Team 8 gathered their own kunai, preparing themselves for another attack. Zabuza chuckled to himself as he charged forward meeting Asuma head on. The two parried attacks , but Asuma's eyes narrowed when he stabbed Zabuza in the heart.

Why?

Zabuza melted into water.

* * *

**With Team 8...**

On sheer luck, Naruto moved the arm holding his kunai to his left as Zabuza reappeared in front of Team 8. Shino immediately sent his kikai bugs to attack Zabuza as Naruto pushed his blade against Zabuza's. The man wasn't even trying to overpower him, opting to play around first.

Shikamaru could practically see the smirk underneath those bandages as Naruto struggled to stay rooted. Asuma kicked Zabuza in the side as Naruto faltered. Shino moved to his side guarding him as he caught his breath.

"Naruto! Can you stand?" Naruto glared at Shikamaru, but nodded.

* * *

**With Asuma and Zabuza...**

"Tell you what Sarutobi. If you let me kill the old man, I'll spare the those kids and kill you instead."

"I have a better idea. We survive in one piece and we keep our client. Sound good?"

Neither shinobi moved for a minute, until a distant wind picked up. Zabuza began doing hand seals as Asuma charged at him.

"_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu_!" A large dragon formed out of the water, focusing its crimson eyes on Asuma. Letting out a giant roar, the dragon charged at the leaf jonin head on.

Asuma waited till the last second to sweep under the great dragon, calling out his own technique "_Wind Release: Dust Cloud Jutsu._" Asuma cupped his hands in front of him, blowing a high pressured wind directly at Zabuza.

By now the two shinobi were only mere feet apart, just like Asuma had planned. Zabuza only had a second to react using his sword to block the attack before he felt his entire body falling across the water. Flipping himself one more time, he landed on his feet, swaying slightly. Gripping his sword tightly, he chuckled once more.

"Not bad. You managed to cut up my shoulder pretty badly."

"Do you always talk this much when fighting?" Asked Asuma, who was panting slightly. Asuma swore under his breath as the air around them began to thicken.

Mist quickly rolled in the area, making it hard for everyone to see anything. Turning his head, he turned to the others.

"Shikamaru! Shino! Naruto! Get Tazuna out of here now! I'll cover you."

Distracted, Asuma felt his breath catch in his throat as a kunai buried itself in his right shoulder. Pulling the body towards him, Asuma stabbed towards where the heart was, muttering again when it turned into water. Pulling the kunai out, Zabuza appeared at his side, slicing Asuma in half.

"Asuma" exploded however, knocking Zabuza back a few feet. Zabuza felt a stinging pain in his left arm and right leg, as Asuma pressed a blade against his throat. The blade tickled Zabuza's neck as pressure was applied. The blade cut through the bandages surrounded around Zabuza's neck like paper. Zabuza pressed himself against the blade exploding in water.

Asuma covered himself as the clone burst, before he felt himself covered in water. Not even realizing he had closed his eyes, Asuma found he wasn't _covered_ in water, but _surrounded_ by water.

"I hope you like this technique. It took me a while, but it worked." Glancing to his right, Asuma saw Zabuza holding the prison with his hand. The mist lessened slightly allowing Asuma to spot his team.

"Shikamaru! Shino! Naruto! I thought I told you guys to get out of here! Run now!" Naruto and the others stood in place petrified.

Zabuza chuckled, shaking his head. "That's what you get for bring mere children into this. Oh well." Another Zabuza began walking towards the boys laughing.

Asuma gritted his teeth as watched Zabuza stalk towards the boys.

* * *

**With Team 8...**

Looking at the others, Naruto noticed that their faces had paled considerably. Stepping forward, he held his kunai to his chest sideways, with his other palm facing up. Breathing calmly, he took another breath trying to keep his heart rate even.

Zabuza's clone shook its head as it watched Naruto preparing to defend himself. Springing forward, he was surprised when he felt himself stopped cold. The other boy, held his fingers together, panting harshly. Naruto ran forward tossing his kunai at Zabuza aiming for the heart. The clone broke free of Shikamaru's jutsu, dodging to the left, continuing his charge.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man ran past him, pulling out two kunai, and aimed at Tazuna! Shino moved in front of the blades, deflecting the first, and missed the second. Shikamaru moved in front catching the blade in his left shoulder. He grunted as the kunai buried itself deep. The boys ignored Asuma's pleas for them to run, as Zabuza charged again. Shino's bugs swarmed themselves around Zabuza, but he acted as though they didn't exist.

He struck a punch at Shino, who moved to the right, trying to sweep Zabuza off his feet. Grabbing his foot, Zabuza threw Shino in the surrounding forest, efficiently knocking him out. Distracted, he didn't notice Naruto until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Zabuza caught a glimpse of orange, before he felt two legs surround themselves around his neck. Naruto tighten his grip, hesitantly stabbing the clone in the back. The clone grunted, before melting back into water.

The real Zabuza whistled as Naruto turned to him. He made a "come here" motion taunting the boy. It seemed to work as Naruto charged at Zabuza. Pulling out a fuma shuriken, Naruto throw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza moved to block the kunai easily deflecting with his sword, but hesitated when the shuriken turned out to be another Naruto. Slicing through the boy, Zabuza was surprised when he turned into smoke.

The forest was quiet as the smoke cleared and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Two kunai appeared from two different directions forcing Zabuza to release the prison. He wasn't able to move two steps before he felt something incase his feet to the water.

Asuma immediately put distance between the two, landing to an equally surprised Naruto.

"Naruto how did you-" Asuma was caught off as Zabuza hacked through the crystalized water with his Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza stared at Naruto for a moment, raising his sword again. He charged at Asuma, but changed his direction at the last-minute. Asuma cursed as watched the sword nearly cleave Naruto in half. Nearly. A wall of crystalized water blocked Zabuza's sword cold. Seeing his chance, Asuma grabbed Naruto while throwing kunai at Zabuza.

Grabbing his sword from the wall, Zabuza avoided all but one kunai, which planted itself in his other arm. By now, all the shinobi were panting from either exhaustion or pain. Zabuza stilled suddenly as senbon launched themselves in his neck, instantly killing him. The man hit the water with a huge splash, as a boy no older than Naruto's age appeared.

"Thank you for tiring him out. I'm-"

"…from Kiri. You must be one of their hunter nins, correct?" The boy nodded. Grabbing the body, the hunter nin vanished quickly leaving Team 8 alone.

Asuma and Naruto met Tazuna and the others back on the land. Shino had regained consciousness five minutes ago, opting to help Shikamaru get the blade out of his shoulder.

Asuma swayed on his feet, glancing at Naruto saying, "Naruto. We have to talk later." With those words, Asuma promptly fainted onto said student.

"What a drag."

* * *

**End Chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Review if you have the time. I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story! Ja né! **


	6. Chapter 6-Wave Arc

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Half an Hour later…**

Naruto and Shino carried the exhausted Asuma on their shoulders, grunting every few minutes under Asuma's weight. Tazuna, who looked worse for wear, was supporting Shikamaru's uninjured arm. At least he was still alive and breathing.

Team 8 and Tazuna had seen what Naruto had done to the water, but…no one knew what to say. Shino and Naruto had looked well-glared at Shikamaru when Asuma landed right on Naruto thirty minutes earlier with his signature lazy look on his face. Naruto himself was exhausted, but he was still able to walk.

According to Tazuna, his home was not too far from wherever they were, so the boys just ignored their grumbling stomachs and aching bodies and followed the man. When Tazuna started picking up the pace, they assumed they were close. Naruto signed as Asuma seemed to grow even heavier. Or was he just that tired? Tazuna stopped within two steps of one of the biggest houses he had ever seen.

A woman around 5'2 with long ebony hair ran out of the house, passed by Tazuna without a single glance and immediately inspected Asuma.

"He'll be alright. He's just exhausted from our previous fight." The women nodded, and surprisingly helped carried Asuma into the house with Shino. Shikamaru and Naruto were busy supporting each other as Tazuna showed them to their rooms.

Naruto crashed onto the nearest bed in the room, snoring lightly. The others sweat dropped, but took a much-welcomed rest themselves.

* * *

**Later that day…**

It was dark by the time Naruto had woken up again. The room was empty, but there were lights on downstairs. His limbs were sore, but as he trudged down the stairs, he smiled as a bowl of miso ramen appeared in front of him.

The woman from earlier guided him to the table, where Shikamaru and the others were already stuffing their mouths with food. Naruto gulped his ramen down his throat and helped himself to the rest of the pot. Shikamaru and Shino knew better than to mess with Naruto when he was hungry.

"This food is delicious ma'am." Naruto nodded vigorously still slurping the ramen.

"Please call me Tsunami. I'm must thank you for protecting my father. He can be a real hand full." Shino waved her off.

"As boys of our word, he refused to abandon him. We were just doing our duty, Tsunami-san."

Tired and full, Naruto laid his head on the cool table. Asuma was still in bed recovering. Tsunami had already fed Asuma while Naruto was sleeping. Asuma's room was the second one on the right.

As Naruto trudged up the stairs, he thought about what had transpired earlier. He hadn't meant to do whatever he done. Those crystals had appeared on their own, but at the same time-they had felt like they were apart of him. As if they were a mere extension of his arms or his body in general.

Still, he couldn't feel anything now. When the crystal wall had appeared in front of him, he felt cold. Not freezing cold, but just colder than normal. Asuma didn't seem to notice this when he grabbed Naruto, but they were in the middle of a fight. When Naruto popped into the room, he saw his sensei laying on the bed, wearing bandages all over his body. At least the man was still alive.

That thought brought Naruto to Zabuza. He was the strongest opponent that Naruto had faced in a real fight to the death. The man enjoyed seeing Naruto and the others shake and squirm with fear. Naruto clenched his fist.

Their lives were a game to him! He didn't really care about slaughtering them, he just liked seeing them be scared and wetting their pants. Naruto had felt the man holding back as they crossed blades. Naruto felt his body getting colder as he leaned against Asuma's now closed door. Naruto found his way to his own room, his head now swarming.

'I must be really tired.' He thought as he laid his head on his pillow. As Naruto felt his anger for Zabuza go away, his body began to heat up again.

* * *

**Downstairs with Shino and Shikamaru…**

"Shikamaru. I won." Shikamaru stared at the board and then at Shino. In a tired huff Shikamaru messed up the board pieces and threw the board across the room.

_Someone_ was a sore loser.

"I'm going to bed." Shino nodded.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Team 8 was lounging around helping Tsunami with household chores as Asuma recovered. On occasion, Tazuna would tell the team stories about Waves history. Naruto was still sore and tired, but his ears perked up when one particular story caught his attention.

"Did I tell you guys about the story of the _Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_?"

But seriously, Tazuna had called it _Tales of a man's best friend_. One of the stories was about a dog named Hachiko. Hachiko had waited at the front of the house every day at exactly 6:00 P.M. waiting for his master to come home. When the master had died in a fishing accident, the dog continued to wait on the porch for nine years until he died of old age.

Naruto stared at his palms as he pictured a dog with wolf like ears, a board body with a black and white coat. Blinking he noticed a small statue of a dog forming in front of him! Like yesterday, his body felt colder, but not in a painful or freezing kind of way. The others had stared at Naruto in shock as the crystal dog stared back at them. The dog was sitting on his hind legs rising a paw as if to say "hello."

In his sputter, Naruto dropped the dog on the floor, but the crystal didn't shatter as expected. Instead, it made a clanking noise. Tsunami ran in the living room, noting everyone's surprised expressions.

Picking up the dog, she smiled as she petted it. "It's so cute. Who made it?" Everyone pointed to Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Tsunami handed the dog to Naruto who accepted it hesitantly.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

After Naruto's crystal dog accident was over, the day had pretty went as normal as a day with Team 8 could be. For the rest of the afternoon Naruto tried to create another animal, but nothing happened. By the time dinner rolled around, Naruto was found laying on the floor panting and hungry. Most of dinner was quiet since everyone had food in their mouths.

Naruto laid the crystal dog next to Asuma as he watched his sensei rest. Asuma had woken up briefly but that was it. The man was still injured but he was improving steadily. Naruto thought back to what Asuma had said about them having a talk later.

If Naruto was honest with himself, he was worried, but his body shook with anticipation at the same time. Naruto signed as the dog glittered in the moon light. Naruto needed to take a walk.

* * *

_**That night…**_

Naruto pulled his orange jacket on with his shoes as he opened his window, trying not to disturb a sleeping Shino. The air was cold and brisk, but it didn't deter Naruto from jumping off the window sill.

He probably should have asked for a map or something, because he had no idea where he was walking. He found himself by the dock two hours later as the moon glared down at him. He continued along the docks before he stopped at a nearby beach. He stared at his reflection, and sat there thinking about the past few days before he found himself asleep on his makeshift sandy bed.

* * *

**Next Day- Morning…**

Naruto woke up with a start as water came crashing down on him. At first he was mad that someone had threw a bucket of water over him, when he realized that it was only rain. He stared at the now soggy sand for a while, before pulling himself up. There were no fishermen out today he noted. His clothes were drenched and heavy, but he felt lighter than before. Shrugging his shoulders, he sprinted to Tazuna's house as thunder began rumbling through the pouring skies.

Tsunami had yelled and fretted over Naruto and his wet clothes as he knocked on the door. Tsunami had went even as far as to slap the back of his head, when Naruto claimed she was "worrying for nothing."

"Nothing? You could have died out there!" Naruto frowned.

"Lightning strike. Ingestion of too much water. The Flu. Everything!" Naruto nodded as Tsunami gave him a list long as her arm. Naruto began to doze off as Tsunami kept droning on about the dangers of the rain.

Tazuna decided to save the poor boy when Tsunami started shoving vegetables down Naruto's throat. They weren't even seasoned!

"Naruto promises to never go out again without telling you again right Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a grown man!" Naruto shouted.

"You're only thirteen."

"Quiet Shikamaru!"

* * *

_**Afternoon… **_

"Look who's up and alive."

Team 8 looked up from their card game as Asuma limped into the room. Asuma gave out a shout of pain and groaned as his team tackled him to the ground.

"Asuma-sensei!"

"Alright let me up." Team 8 backed away as Tazuna helped Asuma off the ground.

"Team, for the past few days, I've been out for a couple of days, but now that I'm back…I'm going to train you all like hell."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed Asuma's words. Shino was impassive, Shikamaru was whining, and Naruto was well…gone.

"In the morning we'll begin training. So eat dinner and get a good night's rest, because tomorrow is going to be hell."

"Dang." Asuma slapped the back of Shikamaru's head."

"Show some respect lazy pineapple."

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

Naruto and the rest of Team 8 had been startled awake by Tazuna and Asuma, the next morning as buckets of water had woken them up. They had walked out to the forest as Tazuna had walked to the bridge, meeting with the other workers. Naruto had tried to convince Asuma that Tazuna would need protecting but Asuma wouldn't hear any of it. The team was silent as they watched Tazuna walk to the bridge.

Asuma signed as he took a deep breath. "Everybody listen up. I have reason to believe that Zabuza is still alive."

Chaos erupted among the three boys, as they thought about the possibility of Zabuza still being alive.

"That boy claimed he was from Kiri. Hunter nins from Kiri always dispose of the body of traitors on sight. So why would he take the body away?"

"Unless he wasn't a hunter nin-" Naruto started.

"…And instead worked with Zabuza. Then this would make perfect sense." Shino concluded. Asuma nodded.

"Exactly. But he was hurt pretty badly, so he'll be out for about a week as well. By then you guys will be somewhat ready."

"Let's get started."

* * *

_**Two hours and a half later…**_

Naruto moved against his bodies will as Asuma launched kunai after kunai at him. Thanks to years of pranks, Naruto had been nicked only a few times in the arms. What made it harder was that he was doing it while balancing himself on a tree.

Before the team had left Konoha a week prior, Asuma had taught the group the tree climbing exercise. Shikamaru and Shino watched as Naruto grew tired. Each boy had to do this twice, and this was (thankfully) Naruto's second time doing it. Taking a well-deserved rest, Naruto plopped next to Shino, as Shikamaru walked to Asuma with all the recovered kunai.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes Later… **_

"Shino. Shikamaru. Continue walking up and down the trees until you can stick to the trees perfectly for ten minutes straight. Naruto, a minute please."

Naruto and Asuma had walked deeper into the forest, ignoring the curious looks from the others. Asuma was silent as the blond boy beside him. Asuma paused at a water clearing. _This is it._ Naruto thought.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I could use a bowl of miso ramen, but other than that I'm okay." Asuma chuckled at the response.

"Naruto, I'm not sure what you did back at the battle with Zabuza exactly. Do you have any idea what it is?" Naruto shook his head.

"Well, we can't do anything about it till we get back home, so till then let's figure out what we know."

"While you were out, I was able to create that crystal dog by your bedside, but I couldn't do it again." Asuma rubbed his chin.

"So all we know is that you can crystalize water, and create cute crystal dogs. That's not a lot of information Naruto. That only leaves one option."

Naruto was about to question this, when Asuma started charging at him head on.

Naruto quickly slipped into panic mode as Asuma struck a kick to Naruto. Throwing his hands between his face and stomach, a crystalized wall appeared in front of Naruto, throwing Asuma off guard.

"This time Naruto try to control your fear and try to call on the power while relaxing your body and mind." Naruto nodded as Asuma threw a charka enhanced kunai at Naruto.

Holding his ground, Naruto squinted his eyes as the blade inched closer to him. Suddenly the blade bounced off the new crystal construction. Instead of a crystal wall the crystal was a jagged 'S'. It was not as wide as the wall, but it was definitely taller. Naruto panted slightly, as Asuma continued throwing kunai, and then started switching it up with kunai and shuriken or different sizes of the weapons.

As the sun reached its midpoint, Naruto was beginning to be able to defend himself with ease, while controlling the length and width of the crystal, but…

"Naruto!"

Asuma had launched two kunai with a shuriken at Naruto as he prepared to defend himself before Naruto saw a fourth shuriken and didn't block it in time. The shuriken had embedded itself in his right shoulder as Naruto fell to the ground panting and clutching his shoulder.

Asuma had immediately apologized but Naruto had waved it off. "It's not like you meant to hit me." Asuma held Naruto down as he pulled the shuriken out. Naruto cried out twice, as the bloodied shuriken came out.

"That's enough training for today. We'll pick it up tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

As the two of them walked back to the others, Shino immediately inspected Naruto's injury. "It's not too deep, but let's gets back to the house just to be sure."

Tsunami gave Shino the gauze as Naruto pulled his bloodied shirt off. Naruto applied pressure to the wound, watching it heal very slowly. Shino wiped the blood away and wrapped the gauze around Naruto's shoulder.

"Who knew we had a medic in the house? Thanks Shino!"

"You and Shikamaru get injured all the time, so someone has to be the medic." Everyone laughed.

"Alright team, get some dinner and some rest. Tomorrow we're going to be doing a group exercise, so be prepared to get dirty and for anything."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**End Chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Ja ne! Review if you have the time.**

**Updated: 6-10-13**


	7. Chapter 7-Wave Arc

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Next Day…Morning**_

Birds were singing a happy tune, breakfast was being cooked downstairs, and team 8 was enjoying a little R and R. The key word being "_was_." Shikamaru jumped out of bed as cold water was poured all over him. Shino's face met cold wood as Asuma flipped the bed over and Naruto…let's just say that Naruto wasn't a happy camper this morning either.

That's how we found Team 8 that morning. Cold, tired, and definitely full of life. Okay, so maybe not that last one, but hey. Asuma did warn them. The sun was out this morning, and Tazuna again went to meet with the workers about working on the bridge.

In the past few days, many of the workers had refused and outright quit when they had heard Zabuza was in the area. Tazuna had told them it was all right, but on the inside, he was regretting that decision. He only had less than thirty people, out of the thousand or so who started with him.

"Tazuna? How about the boys help speed up the process on the bridge as a warm-up?" Despite their small statue, Tazuna now knew better than to underestimate the boy's potential. Nodding, Naruto began to help some of the men lift the weights, while Shikamaru and Shino helped the others lift and set the weights in place.

* * *

_**Two hours later-Morning…**_

The weather was still nice out as brunch rolled around. The boys had sped up construction by a day and a half, and Tazuna was more than grateful. However, that still didn't mean that he was going to let them drink let alone touch his beer.

Just like yesterday, Asuma had led the boys into the surrounding forest. Most of the trees were old, but still sturdy, and that's what Asuma exactly had in mind. He gave the boys three minutes in order for them to come up with a strategy, before he began to lay out the rules.

"Rule one: no fatal strikes. Rule two: no one touches my cigarette unless they want to be sleep out in the forest tonight. Finally, rule three: do your best. Everyone ready? Set. Go!"

Unlike the bell challenge, Team 8 didn't immediately spilt up. Shino and Naruto ran on the opposite sides of Asuma as Shikamaru threw kunai. Asuma kept a blank face as he easily blocked Shino's punch, and he flipped over, sending him into Naruto. Both boys fell to the floor, popping when a hand gripped Asuma's shoulder.

Shino's equally blank stare met Asuma's as he tried locking his feet around Asuma's neck. Key word: tried. This time, Asuma flipped the real Shino on his stomach as Naruto popped out of nowhere and tried punching Asuma as his back was turned.

Asuma kept one hand on Shino holding him down, and used the other to grab Naruto, stopping him cold. Shikamaru kicked Asuma in the gut, knocking him back, while getting him off his teammates. Helping Shino up, the team stared down Asuma who had regained his bearings.

Shikamaru and Shino threw Naruto in the air as Asuma charged at them. Shino and Shikamaru moved to the side, grabbing one of Asuma's legs. They quickly tied a rope to his legs, nailing it to the ground, moving again as Naruto called out his jutsu.

"_Crystal Release: Dragon claws jutsu!"_

Twin blue crystal like claws appeared on Naruto's arms as he came crashing down in a dive. Since Asuma still had control of his hands, he blocked the first claw with his kunai, but stopped when his vision was covered with insects. Shikamaru stood off into the shadows using his shadow's possession jutsu. Gripping Naruto's other arm; Asuma threw the boy into Shikamaru, who wasn't able to dodge in time as Shino attacked him with another punch as his bugs continued attacking Asuma.

Free of Shikamaru's possession jutsu, Asuma broke his legs out of the restraints as jumped onto another tree, doing hand signs.

"Wind Release: Blow back jutsu!" Shino felt his back hitting a tree as he groaned on the floor seconds later.

Asuma surveyed the area as he called the match over. Both Naruto and Shikamaru were on the floor panting while Shino was still down for the count. He clapped a few times, as they all tried to get their bearings and catch their breath.

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later- Afternoon…**_

"Alright team. What went wrong?' Everyone sat in silence for a few moments.

"You went too hard on us for one thing." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean I "went to hard"? I used the same strength I always use against you guys. You're improving though and your teamwork is getting better as well. That's another good thing. When we get back to Konoha, remind me to get you guys a special package." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"What is the special package? Do you want us to say "Asuma-sensei, don't forget that special package, you made us promise about back in Wave? Why you ask? It seems kind of weird." Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.

Asuma signed. "Just remind me, okay?" Everyone laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, Asuma spend the time training the team individuality before switching to someone else, as the current person grew tired. Turns out everyone had something to work on. Shino with his speed, Shikamaru with his strength and stamina, and Naruto with his new ability and charka control.

Asuma gave them another thirty-minute break, before making them have another team exercise. This fight was shorter since they were more tired, but they managed to amuse Asuma nonetheless.

"Alright everyone, let's head inside."

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

The week had progressed fast and swiftly as Naruto and the others looked out the windows. It had finally been a week, and everyone was tense. The bridge was nearly complete and now the only thing that had to worry about was catching a cold, and Zabuza.

The team had decided that Team 8 would take care of any Zabuza's little friends, while Asuma settled the score with the former Kiri nin. Tomorrow, Team 8 would protect Tazuna while the final changes would be put on the bridge.

Cureently, the team was resting their muscles for the morning fight. Everyone was eating dinner, when the youngest member of Tazuna's family slammed his hands on the kitchen table. Naruto momentarily stopped slurping his ramen, as everyone turned towards him.

"You're all going to die."

The boy had spiky ebony hair and dark eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt underneath with a simple pair of sandals. Tsunami had made him take off his blue and white stripped hat at the dinner table. He had a frown marring his face as Naruto gently set his bowl down.

"Well that's positive."

"Gato's men are going to kill you. Then he's going to kill my grandfather. Just like he killed my dad." Naruto clicked his tongue.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say, Inari."

"It's true. You all know it's true! Why fight if you know you're going to die? That's the path for you! Death!" The now identified Inari cocked his head to the right. "How do you know my name?" Naruto stopped slurping his ramen again.

"While your mom and I were baking cookies, she told me." Silence. "The only path isn't just death Inari."

"How do you know that? Gato's men are bigger, and stronger than you!" Inari's face was redder than a cherry as he and Naruto got into each other's faces.

"He'll kill you!"

"You don't know that!"

"You're going to die!"

"Your argument is getting weaker. I think I'm winning." Naruto said in a singing voice.

Both faces were close; they could feel each other breaths. After staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, they began to crack smiles at each other. Inari had tears coming out of his eyes, and as Inari wiped them away, Naruto rubbed his head like he was a little child.

Everyone smiled affectionately at the two, and then continued dinner. The rest of dinner was relatively calm as Naruto and Inari chatted to each other like old friends. Tsunami had to excuse herself a few times, but Naruto had reassured Inari it wasn't because of him.

As everyone headed to bed, Naruto and Inari stayed downstairs planning card games. Naruto sent Inari off to bed as he put his coat back on. Tying his sandals, Naruto had a clone personally escort Inari to bed, as the boy had fallen alsleep on the coach. Naruto left a note, saying he wanted some last-minute training before tomorrow, and wrote, he would be back in time to leave with the others in the morning.

* * *

_**Next Day…Morning**_

Turns out that Naruto lost track of time, as he stayed out longer than he had intended. He was trying his current crystal release techniques, trying to find ways to use them without tiring himself out. The obvious answer would be to practice, until he got them down just about perfect, but…who had time like that? He surely didn't.

He found himself waking up with birds chirping above him as the harsh sun pierced his eyes. His body felt like someone had run him over with a truck, then backed up twice. He realized that he had crashed a field in the forest. He groaned as he tried to regain consciousness.

A person in a pink sleeveless kimono with pale red edges stood over him looking concerned. Naruto took another minute to address the new stranger. The person was wearing her hair loosely and had her kimono wrapped with a simple obi tied in a bow. Naruto stared into the strangers large dark-brown eyes as she helped him off the ground.

"Are you all right?" Naruto nodded. His back was stiff but with a little stretching, he would be fine.

"Who are you?" Naruto's voice cracked a little, as he cursed himself in his head. The female only smiled, before telling him, her name was Haku.

As the two talked, Naruto had completely forgotten about the others, until Haku had asked him an interesting question.

"Who are your precious people?"

"Precious people?"

"Yes, the people that you would protect with your life. You wouldn't need to even think about it. You would give your life for theirs in a heartbeat." Naruto paused.

The third Hokage and Asuma-sensei flashed into his mind. His comrades were also important to him. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and sometimes Kiba. He thought of the females he knew, and his favorite ramen chef and his daughter Ayame. He nodded as thought over Haku's words.

"I guess I see what you mean." Haku smiled as she stood up.

"When you have special people in your life, then you become stronger. In both combat and in life. Please remember that." Naruto nodded.

Haku turned to Naruto one last time. "By the way, I'm a boy."

"…"

* * *

_**Same Day…-Afternoon**_

Naruto was rubbing his neck as he walked toward the house. He really had taken a long time to chat with Haku. Just when he thinks he's found a sane women, it turns that it was a cross dressing man. Well, Haku claimed he wasn't cross-dressing, but Naruto wasn't sure.

He found the house quiet, as he walked inside, and assumed that the others had already left without him. Naruto didn't blame them. If he was four hours late, he would've late a long time ago too. Still, something still didn't feel right.

"NO!"

That was Tsunami's voice. Naruto carefully approached the kitchen. The room was practically empty except there were two big thugs, with a frightened Tsunami and a brave little boy. It then dawned on Naruto, that the little boy was Inari! Naruto felt pride swell in his chest as he watched Inari fight against the thugs. Naruto managed to catch Inari's eye. Catching on, Inari began speaking about he wasn't going to be a crybaby anymore, and was going to defend himself, and all that good stuff.

Naruto hit both the pressure points on their necks as Inari drew back his arrow. Naruto helped Tsunami off the floor as he rubbed Inari's hair.

"Nicely done kid. You stay here and protect your mom while I go help the others." Inari nodded.

* * *

_**Back at the bridge…**_

The battle had already begun. Shino faced off against Zabuza's special helper, while Asuma battled Zabuza himself. Both men were fully healed, and were ready to finish the fight for good.

Since Naruto hadn't shown up, they were forced to work with what they had. Shikamaru had stayed behind to protect Tazuna as Shino had engaged in a fight with Zabuza's fake hunter nin. The fake hunter nin was faster, but Shino was stronger. Asuma was impressed with the boy's skill, but tried to stay focus on his own fight, lest he wanted to end up dead.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Where was Naruto?

"Sorry I'm late. I had to save Inari and his mom. Then I had to take a shower, and like wash my face, cause, who wants to help his team while being filthy?" Shikamaru smacked the back of Naruto's head as he appeared moments later. Tazuna signed in relief as Naruto smiled at them. Spotting Shino and the hunter nin, Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

_**End Chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Review if you have the time! Ja ne! **_


	8. Chapter 8-End Wave Arc

**I do not own Naruto, but I wished I did.**

* * *

**With Naruto and Shino… **

Naruto rushed to help Shino as he faltered. Shino was breathing heavily and his muscles were sore. His mind was working in over time. The hunter nin used his mirrors to dodge Shino's bugs, making them essentially useless.

It didn't help that his charka was running low and he was getting dizzy. His body didn't react in time in order to see the punch heading straight for his face. He waited for the impact, before opening his eyes. When did he close them?

"Leave him alone. You're my opponent now." The hunter nin didn't speak. Naruto kicked the nin back as he charge at him. The hunter nin threw kunai at the still following Shino.

Distracted, Naruto moved to help him dodge them. The hunter nin took this chance to slip back into the mirrors. He quickly began changing mirrors as Naruto began smashing the ones he kept transferring to.

Striking the mirror the hunter nin was at, Naruto struck the one next to it at the same time. The hunter nin cursed softly as he fell out of the mirrors. Naruto stabbed a kunai into the hunter nins kimono, forcing him to rip his sleeve as he pulled away.

The hunter nin adjusted his white mask as he moved against Naruto's body. The hunter nins long black hair flowed in the wind as they stared down each other. Shino crawled his way out of the mirrors, in order to get out their way.

"Good luck Uzumaki-san."

* * *

**With Asuma and Zabuza…**

Asuma was having his own problems just like his students were. Except his problem, was buff, mean, and definitely a fighting machine. Zabuza wasn't going easy on him either since he was defeated in their last battle.

Zabuza and Asuma were trading attacks like crazy, but either of them were even thinking of slowing down. There was too much on the line.

"_Wind Release: Great breakthrough!"_

Asuma cupped his hands around his mouth as he pushed his hands an outward motion. Zabuza used his sword to push back against the wind, but his body was still a crossed the water.

"Is that the best you got?" Zabuza called ripping off his bandages.

"You still talk too much." Asuma commented.

* * *

**With Naruto…**

"Would you please stop throwing needles at me? It's getting really tiring." The hunter nin sweat dropped.

Naruto made a grab for the hunter nin again when he slipped back into his mirrors.

"I'm afraid this battle has gone on enough. This has to end."

"Oh come on. We were just getting to the good part." Throwing two kunai, the hunter nin easily dodged, but felt his eyes widened as his mask was spilt In half. _'But how did he…"_

"Oh. Every time we clashed, I kept breaking a piece of your mask off. I'm kind of surprised you never noticed till now."

The hunter nin made no attempt to cover his face as it was revealed. Naruto's cocky face was wiped off his face when the hunter nin was revealed to be none than Haku.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

* * *

**With Asuma and Zabuza… **

Asuma bit his lip as he tried keeping his mind focused solely on his fight. He couldn't help but notice as Shikamaru moved to keep behind in order to protect Tazuna while Naruto had began to engage with the hunter nin.

Wait, when did Naruto arrive on the scene? His distraction gave Zabuza the opportunity to charge at him as Asuma looked away for a second. Asuma blocked the blade with one hand as he came his attention on Shikamaru.

Eyes widening, Asuma rushed over to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Move Tazuna now!"

Tazuna and Shikamaru ducked under Zabuza's big sword as Asuma kicked Zabuza back onto the lake. The two of them engaged again a taijutsu fight, as Shikamaru moved to protect and clam down Tazuna again.

"Come on Zabuza. Let's talk this out." Zabuza ignored him and opting to attacking him again. The others looked up in awe as they watched the two go at it. Naruto and the hunter nin weren't fighting at moment, but they were still tense. Shino stood off at a distance, wrapping his bandages quickly.

* * *

**With Naruto and Haku…**

"That is indeed a troubling story Haku, but I can't let you complete your mission." Haku nodded.

Shino watched them get into their battle positions. "Maybe we could've been friends in a different life time Naruto-san." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, in a different life time maybe."

"_Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"_

Mirrors starting forming around Naruto in a twenty-one formation. Naruto groaned as he found himself surrounded. Haku appeared in all the mirrors at once, wearing an emotionless mask. Naruto tried punching through the nearest mirror, but to his great surprise, it wasn't affected in the slightest.

"That trick won't work twice with me."

"That was unfortunate." Naruto rubbed his palm gently, as he stared at the multiple Hakus.

Haku began throwing kunai at Naruto as tried his best to dodge them. On a few occasions, Naruto was able to pull a limb out of a mirror, but it would turn out to be a water clone, and not the real Haku. This began to irritate Naruto.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

The battle, if one could call it that was rather one sided. Naruto saw no way how he could be on the offensive, when Haku partially had been defensive and offensive against him the whole time! The only thing that worked against him was…nothing.

'_That surely helped a lot_', though Naruto.

However, he did begin to notice something about Haku's movements. They were getting slower and sloppier. That must mean he's running out of charka. Which was a bad-good thing depending on you look at it. If he's low on charka, then that gives me an opportunity to attack, but that might make him desperate as well.

Suddenly, an idea struck Naruto. _'There's no way this can fail…hopefully'. _

Forming his hands in a cross, he shouted out "Shadow clone Justu!" Dozens of Naruto's appeared in the area. They began to crush all the mirrors around them, forcing Haku to create more, and keep moving in case of them got to close.

"Enough. Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death jutsu!" '

All of the Naruto's watched gather water from the crushed mirrors. They were momentarily stunned as they transformed into one thousand long needles. None of the clones was able to get away as hit them at vital area at high speed. Haku of course was safe being in his mirrors, so he didn't have to worry getting caught in the cross-fire.

Smoke was soon covering the area as all the clones were popped. When the smoke finally cleared, Haku narrowed his eyes at seeing nothing. The needles had got rid of the clones, but there was one question still left.

Where was Naruto?

"_Crystal Release: Twin Tornados."_

Haku felt a stinging pain in his shoulder before he realized that his mirror had been crushed. Then it dawned on him. The clones and the smoke! Haku gave a little smile as he opened his eyes. When did he close them. There was a hole in his shoulder, no bigger than his fist, but it stung like crap.

"You used the clones as a distraction. Then used the smoke to keep my attention on the ground, making me think you were still among them. Even when the smoke cleared, I didn't think about looking up."

Silence.

"A plan so simple. I shouldn't seen it coming, but that's probably why you used it. So simple, I wouldn't thought about that."

"To be honest, I just didn't want to hit by those needles." Haku and Naruto shared a laugh at that.

Both boys were panting as they laid on the ground together. Asuma and Zabuza were still going at it, but as far as they were concerned, they were done. That last technique had taken a lot out of both of them. Haku could barely lift his head, let alone fight.

They watched as the remaining mirrors changed to water as Haku ran out of charka

"So. I think that means I won." Haku smirked tiredly.

"I just let you win."

"Uh-uh!"

* * *

**With Asuma and Zabuza…**

"I can't believe Haku lost to that little shrimp." Zabuza shook his head.

Asuma was bleeding in a few places, but Zabuza wasn't fresh either. His shoulder was cut pretty badly. His body was growing tired, but this was the most fun he had in a long time. There was no way he could give up so quickly.

He watched as Asuma charged at him head on. Forming head seals, he began to back up as Asuma sent another strong gust of wind to him. Using his sword to protect him from most of the damage, we was still pushed back.

"_Water release: Water gun jutsu!"_ A torrent of water burst out of Zabuza's mouth catching Asuma by surprise.

Using his hands to block most of the water, Asuma still ended up looking like a drown rat. His mood darken as his cigarette got soggy as well. Taking out his trench knives, he began charging them with wind energy.

Seeing his chance, Zabuza charged pushing Asuma back. Asuma used one arm to block, and the other to slash against Zabuza's stomach. It connected and made a bloody gash, but Zabuza only smiled.

"You're going to have to do better if you think that's going to make me stay down." Zabuza began applying pressure as Asuma flipped backwards.

Asuma went in closer a few times, nicking Zabuza in his thigh and legs. They were smaller and less clean than the first gash, but they were still in vital places. Asuma began rolling around on the water, dodging both Zabuza's sword and his jutsu. He launched a kick managing to catch Zabuza in the chin.

Zabuza only grabbed his leg and tossed to the side like a bag of potatoes. Asuma grunted as water flooded his nose and ears. Standing on shaking legs, Asuma coughed up water.

"Maybe I'll smoke one less pack when I get back home." He suggested. Zabuza only laughed in amusement.

"That's if you beat me."

They began charging at each other, when another person entered the area.

"Zabuza!"

Both men stopped charging at each other, and Asuma did a back flip for good measure, as they turned to face the newcomer.

* * *

**With Naruto and Haku… **

Naruto and Haku were leaning against each other as they watched Asuma fight Zabuza. On occasion one of them would make a comment, but for the most part, they were resting. Who knew when they had to fight again?

"Zabuza!"

Damn.

The two teens watched a short fat man walk over to their respective sensei. Either one missed all the thugs behind them. One of his arms were in a cast, and Naruto figured the man was either very clumsy or he pissed someone off. He was leaning toward the latter. Zabuza leaned on his sword, breathily heavily.

"Gato! What's the meaning of this? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment." Haku and Naruto sweat dropped.

Despite the both of them being a considerable distance away, Naruto and Haku could hear the adults clear as day.

"Listen about our deal, Zabuza. I need the money right now, so I've got to cut a few people loose. You and that little brat, being one of them. I hope you don't mind." For added measure, Gato spat in Haku's direction as he walked behind his thugs once again.

"Look at you hiding behind your _little_ thugs Gato. Do you really think you can beat me?" Gato snorted.

"Don't listen to him! He's wounded and exhausted. Kill him!" The thugs hesitated for a second, before charging at Zabuza.

Glancing at Asuma, Zabuza glanced at him holding up one finger as if to say, "one moment please." Asuma held up his hand, stepping back. The others watched Zabuza stumble towards the thugs with his sword raised high. He sliced through the first wave of thugs easily. The second wave of thugs faltered slightly but didn't do much damage anyways. The thugs who did manage to do something stuck something, anything in Zabuza's body in hopes of killing him.

Boy were they out of luck. By the time the last thug had either fled or been killed, Gato was left alone. He was babbling something, but Zabuza wasn't having any of it. Still, Gato tried his best to appease and bargain with Zabuza, but as he raised his sword above his head….he screamed.

All of people turned their heads at the sight of Zabuza's one-man slaughter. He was panting heavily, and blood was dripping heavily down his arms and backs. Stumbling, Naruto helped Haku over to Zabuza.

"Naruto! They are still our enemies!"

"Haku's my friend sensei. Like any other friend, I'm gonna help him."

* * *

**Thirty seconds later…**

"Zabuza-sama! I'll fix you up, like before and you'll win the next battle." Zabuza shook his head.

"No Haku, you and I both know that's not going to work. I've lost too much blood already. To think I was starting to have fun too."

Zabuza gently wiped off Haku's tears as Naruto stared at the other direction. "Smoker guy. Take…care…of Haku…for me…"

Everyone had a moment of silence as they head another commotion to the far left. Naruto looked over his shoulder as a bunch of villagers and Inari walked over the bridge. Shikamaru carried Shino over to Tazuna, who had walked over to Inari.

"You're a little late Inari."

* * *

**A week later…**

Everyone was resting around Tazuna's house as the sun was settling down. The next day, was the day Team 8 was leaving Wave. Naruto had been consoling Haku over Zabuza's death for the past week, but the boy was heartbroken.

For the past week, Asuma had been resting and smoking as he watched the bridge get complete. Two days after Zabuza's death, Naruto and Haku had buried Zabuza not too far from the bridge. Haku had left his sword on his gravestone.

"Naruto-san? Do you think Zabuza-sama is safe where ever he is?" Naruto nodded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do now Haku?" Haku shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I might stay here for a while. Zabuza-sama wouldn't approve of me moping around about his death."

"I see what you're saying. I think you'll be fine, Haku."

"You'll be fine as well, Naruto-san. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**End Chapter. Review if you have the time. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. Ja ne!  
**


	9. Chapter 9- Training Arc

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, then I would be rich and happy. Oh well.**

* * *

**With Wave… **

Haku and the other villagers watched Team 8 move across the ground, getting farther and farther away from them. Tazuna and Inari waved good-bye as their heroes left Wave. The sun was shining and for once, Wave's future looked bright. Cheesy, but true.

"We shall name this bridge "The Great Bridge of Tazuna!" Inari shook his head.

"Oh hell no..."

* * *

_**With Team 8….**_

Shino was wrapped in bandages, but they couldn't be seen since his jacket hid them. The team was hurrying back home, since they're mission took longer than they had expected. Naruto's head was stuck in some book Haku had given him, and Shikamaru was just happy there was finally some quiet.

Asuma walked in front of them, pushing them to pick up the pace, before nightfall. The day was perfect and he wanted to take advantage of it. His students were still tired from the training they did last night, but they were ninjas. They were going to have a harder time in actual combat. It was best they got through it now, before it proved fatal.

Besides, he had a special day planned just for them when they got back home. They wouldn't see what hit them.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later…**

Due to Asuma's constant nagging, they were at least one day from Konoha. The boys had taken this time to rest and lean against the trees. Naruto adjusted his headband, as Asuma ordered him to get some extra firewood. When Naruto protested, Asuma nearly kicked him in the butt.

"It's either that, or we're going to get cold tonight." Grumbling, Naruto settled toward the surrounding woods. It really wouldn't it a difference to him, since he was usually a little cold anyway.

Ever since he had unlocked his new ability, he had found himself to be more slightly colder than his comrades. He could create crystals to defend himself and among other things. Even though he could make crystals, that didn't mean he could actually control it one-hundred percent of the time.

Therefore, when the bandit jumped out of the shadows, Naruto had instinctly shielded his face and stomach. Unfortunately for the bandit, he was soon covered in crystal. Asuma and the others ran toward him as they heard a shrill scream coming from the direction Naruto had disappeared from.

Asuma inspected the bandit, rubbing his chin in thought. Shikamaru had placed his hands on his hips shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Shino had beaten him to it.

"Asuma-sensei asked you to get firewood, not crystallize an idiot." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah Shino, like I was looking around in the forest trying to found someone to freeze. Skip the firewood; I wanted to freeze someone who had tried to steal from me."

The two boys stared at each other for a minute, before shrugging their shoulders. Asuma sweat dropped as they dropped the subject. Still Shikamaru asked one question that was on their minds.

"Is he dead?" Asuma tapped on the crystal, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't appear that he is, but I can't say for sure." Naruto stood on the side, fidgeting.

"I didn't mean to freeze him, but he attacked me first. I didn't think it would freeze him like this."

Asuma placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, still stroking his chin. Asuma signed as he ordered the boys back to the camp, firewood forgotten. Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he silently sealed the bandit in said scroll.

Naruto's new ability was dangerous if he couldn't control his emotions. Naruto meant well, and it seems that this bandit had just picked the wrong person to rob. It might have costed him his life.

* * *

**With Naruto and the others… **

Naruto silently stared at the dimming fire, thinking about that bandit. His thoughts were similar to his senseis but a thought popped into Naruto's head. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote it down, before he forgot it. He made a note to himself to train at a watery training ground when he returned to Konoha.

Shino and Shikamaru paid the blonde no attention as they continued their game. Shikamaru signed as he messed up the board again, ignoring the strange looks from his teammates.

"We can play again, if you like."

"I'm going to bed." Naruto laughed as Shino rearranged the pieces.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Unlike yesterday the wind was blowing hard, making it hard for team eight to reach their destination. Shikamaru was mumbling about last night's lost, while Shino was petting one of his insects. Naruto smiled as the familiar gates of Konoha greeted them. For the first time in a while Shikamaru began running. Naruto would've laughed if he wasn't busy running with him. He heard his sensei laughing behind them, but Naruto could tell he was happy too.

The guards at the gates checked their IDs as they eyed the returning genin. Asuma joined them a few minutes later, as Shikamaru began arguing with one of the guards. He really wanted to get back home.

After a few minutes of explaining their mission and saying they were just returning, the guards left them through. Asuma refused to let them go home before they checked in with the Hokage. They groaned and mumbled under their breaths, but followed their sensei nonetheless.

* * *

**Hokage Tower…Ten Minutes Later…**

Naruto was more mature then some people gave him credit for, but he was not in the mood to have Asuma-sensei explain their mission. He had lived through it. He was there. Why did they have to sit through this torture? Moreover, Naruto didn't miss the looks the Hokage sent him when Asuma told him Naruto had unlocked a new bloodline.

Asuma had finally finished debriefing the Hokage when the door had being opened. Team 8 stared at the newcomers and made room for them as their sensei walked forward. The man held silver defying gravity hair, and his headband was covering part of his face. The lower half was covered by a gray mask. His seemed surprised that team 8 was still there.

"It seems that you took too long in explaining things Asuma. Again. We'll continue with your team later." Team 8 began walking toward the door greeting the other team before the Hokage called out to them.

"Asuma. Naruto. I want a full report on _it_, tomorrow." Naruto nodded as he knew "it" was referring to his ability.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Later that day….**

"So, Asuma-san. What's this "_it_" that Hokage-sama was talking about earlier?" Asuma signed. He should've known Kakashi would be interested in his former sensei's son development.

"You'll see Kakashi-san. I'd best be on my way. I have to train my students early in the morning, and I don't what to be tired when I'm roughing them up a bit." Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

His eyes were closed and his face was calm. His nose began to twitch as he balanced himself on the tree stump. Asuma had given them the day off, opting to train them into the ground early next morning.

Much to Naruto's disappointment, Asuma had planned on going on another mission soon. He liked missions, but he missed home as well. Not to mention he wanted to figure out his ability. They were interrupted earlier by that one-eyed jonin, but Naruto still wanted to train on his own.

Asuma-sensei had left them to pick up that special package he had talked about back in Wave. He had this happy look on his face that Naruto really didn't like. He pushed his teammates in the back of his mind as he tried concentrating again.

That frozen bandit had played a part in this. Naruto knew that he had to fight against his instincts, lest he do it again. He wouldn't want to accidentally freeze any of his comrades, unless it was someone he didn't like too much. Still, the bandit was frozen in an array of jumbled shapes mixed together. He wanted to create something a lot smoother and round. He kept picturing a prism in his mind, and he soon felt the familiar sense of cold flooding his body. His body cooled before heating up again.

* * *

**Three Minutes Later...**

Opening his eyes he found himself staring at himself. Looking around he smiled. He found himself locked in an orange prism. The sun was beaming at him, but the prism reflected most of it. Naruto found himself smiling and screaming for joy as he did 'it'. It wasn't what he had planned for in the beginning, but this worked to.

"I'll call it _Crystal Release: Prism Chamber_."

He paused.

"That's not the most creative name but it'll do. Now how do I get out of here?" He wailed for a minute as he found out that the prism was very durable.

Closing his eyes he focused again, but only found himself falling to the ground. He wasn't nearly out of chakra, but his chakra control wasn't the best, so he used more chakra then he should have. He waited for what felt like hours before the prism finally collapsed. He watched in slight awe as the prism dissolved into tiny orange crystals.

Despite the issue of not knowing how to cancel the jutsu when he wanted to, Naruto was still excited. Plopping onto soft ground, his chest raised and lowered at a fast pace as he stared at the sky. He could figure why Shikamaru liked looking at the sky. He felt calm and at peace. Not to mention sleepy.

"Naruto." Naruto's head shot up as he steadied himself on his own two feet.

Looking to his left, he watched a fair-skinned girl around his age walked towards him with slow confident steps. She had sparkling green eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Most of her hair was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. It reached down to her waist and he noticed three other people. Naruto smiled as Ino gave him a curious look. She eyed him up and down as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, is this your team's training ground?" Ino nodded. Her sensei Kurenai smiled gently at our young blond hero, as he picked up his scattered books. Ino bent down to pick one up, reading the cover aloud.

"How to make crystals for dummies?" Naruto what are you doing with something like this?" Naruto wasn't supposed to tell anybody about his special ability just yet so he only smiled at Ino with a carefree grin.

"Oh nothing. I like reading about crystals in my spare time." It sounded lame, but hey it worked. Kurenai-sensei laughed but didn't seem to really believe him. But he went along with it, since she didn't question him about it.

"It was nice seeing you again Ino-chan, Hinata-san, Kiba-san. It was nice meeting you Kurenai-sensei." Bowing lightly, he jogged across the field leaving the others behind him.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Asuma greeted his students as they walked closer to the training field. Naruto stood behind Shino as Asuma gestured them forward. Asuma was holding his hands behind his back as they stopped walking.

He closed the distance smiling as he held out small bracelets with a number on it. Stepping closer, Naruto saw a small '10' on there. He gulped as Asuma revealed three pairs. One for each of them.

"Boys, these are the special things I was talking about back in Wave. I had them made while we were away. I kept thinking to myself 'Asuma how can you make their lives a living hell?' Then I thought of this. Amazing isn't it?"

"Just perfect sensei." Handing a set to each person, Asuma clapped his hands together.

"Aright then. Place one on each ankle. Be careful. Those weights are heavier than what they look like."

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Okay is everyone ready?" A chorus of groans was his only answer as he frowned at them.

"Alright. We'll get started with you guys running fifteen laps around Konoha. I'll add two more every time you start to slack off. Go!"

Therefore, Team 8 ran around their hometown like mad men, trying their hardest not to upset their sensei. By the time they finished the laps, it was already noon. _These weights are heavier than I thought_, Naruto thought as he pulled himself off the ground.

Asuma-sensei walked towards the boys laughing. Sitting with them on the ground, he explained the schedule for the week. Today was training muscles and speed. Tomorrow would be endurance and stamina, while Wednesday and Friday would be team exercises.

"What about Thursday?" Asked Shino. The young Aburame was exhausted like his teammates, but was in slightly better condition.

"Thursday is your off day. I'll let you guys take a breather, and then I'll pummel you on Friday."

"Oh how kind of you." Shikamaru glared at Asuma as the man got to his feet.

"Alright that's enough rest. Give me one hundred push-ups and sits up each. The longer you take, the more I'll add on. Go!"

They immediately began doing push up's as Asuma summoned two clones. All three of them placed a foot on each boy's back applying pressure. By applying pressure, Asuma made the boys use more energy and strength. It tired the boys out quicker, but it made them stronger. Slowly but surely.

Shino was the first one completed, and began on his sit up's as Naruto finished his last sit up. Shikamaru was the last one of them to finish his push up's but made up the time difference with his sit-ups.

"Keep working ladies. I might add another one hundred push up's if you keep slacking off like this."

"Don't you think you're pushing them a little too far Asuma?" Came a soft voice. Asuma ordered the boys to keep going as he turned to the new comers.

Kurenai stared at the boys with hands on her hips as her team looked on from behind her at team 8. Kakashi and his team appeared behind them moments later. Asuma turned to the boys, and saw that Shikamaru had collapsed while Naruto and Shino were starting to slow down.

"Did I say you could stop? You guys must want another hundred push-ups."

That got their attention. Like he was being chased by demons, Shikamaru began doing his sit ups with new vigor. Naruto and Shino had resumed their previous pace. Satisfied, Asuma turned back to the others.

"Not really. I'd like to think I was helping them in my own special way." Asuma heard snorts behind him.

Kakashi's head wasn't buried in his book as usual, but he was eyeing Asuma carefully. "But you're going to kill them in your own special way." Asuma snorted.

"They've been through worse." This time there was no noise from his team. They all thought back to the mission in Wave.

"Naruto and I are done sensei. Shikamaru's only has ten- nine- eight- seven- six- about- five left. Okay now he is done." Asuma nodded.

"Okay you get a thirty minute break." To the others a thirty-minute break didn't seem like a long time, but to team 8 it was the best gift they could ever have.

"That reminds me Naruto, you're going to be late with your meeting with the Hokage. We'll work on your areas tomorrow then. Shikamaru you get to spend extra time with me today." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru punched him in the arm.

"You're welcome Shikamaru."

"Shut up fishcake!"

* * *

**End Chapter. Review if you have the time. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10-Training Arc

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I would be so rich… Oh well.**

* * *

**Hokage Tower….**

As Naruto walked to the Hokage's Tower, he thought about what had transpired in the past few months. He managed to unlock a cool thingy. He defeated a chunin level ninja and passed the evil academy. He got placed on a team with an evil sensei, lazy genius, and an obsessed bug boy. And in the past three months, he only had ramen five times.

While that was good for his wallet, it was torture for his soul. Personally, he blamed Asuma for that. He even had the nerve to talk to Naruto about his eating habits.

_"You shouldn't eat ramen every day. You'll die before you're eighteen."_

_Asuma could only gawked at Naruto as he had swiftly replied with, "Your point is? I would have died happy and full!"_

_"And broke!"_

_"Let's just focus on the positives here."_

Naruto was so busy caught up in his memories, he didn't realize that he was standing in front of the Hokage's office. Knocking twice on the wooden door, he heard an old and familiar voice give him permission to come in.

Sarutobi was in his late sixties, and he realized not for the first time in a while was getting old. However, since the death of his successor, not many people could stack up to him in comparison. He would've liked to hand over the title to someone else, but the process was taxing and caused even more paperwork. Now since these days were peaceful now, the only excitement he had was reading his student's "suggestive" novel. So when he was told that Naruto might have unlocked a new bloodline, he was thrilled and beaming with happiness.

At least until he saw the amount of paperwork he had to fill out…

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

"And that's how it happened." Naruto started scratching the back of his head as he watched Sarutobi scratch his chin. After a few minutes of pondering, Sarutobi leaned back into his chair.

"I see. You have unlocked a very rare bloodline Naruto-kun. The wielders call it the Crystal release Style." Naruto sweat dropped.

"I figured that part out a while ago jiji-san, but does it allow me to do anything special?"

"I don't know about that. Crystal users are extremely rare. I have only heard of them in passing. I'm afraid you'll have to find and make any techniques yourself Naruto-kun."

Naruto wailed as he pulled his hair against his scalp.

"Crap!"

"Well thanks anyway jiji-san. I'd best get back to my training with the others."

Naruto brushed dirt off his pants as a blur ran past him.

"Today I will be Hokage, old man!" Naruto watched a small blue blur run past him as he turned around.

A boy no older than eight wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol, with grey shorts and the longest blue scarf in the world. He pointed a finger at the Hokage with a look of determination on his face. Unfortunately, that long scarf turned out to be his downfall. The kid tripped on the scarf, lost his balance and landed flat on his face. Naruto couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Honorable Grandson are you okay?"

A tall man with black shades and a bandanna wrapped around his head ran into the room with a huff as the 'honorable grandson' picked himself off the ground. The new guy had his forehead protector on his bandanna but didn't wear the flak jacket like most ninja did. He ignored Naruto completely rushing over to the little boy.

"You must've tripped me." The boy yelled at Naruto. Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

"But you tripped yourself."

"No, you tripped the honorable grandson!"

"But you tripped yourself. I don't understand this. Jiji-san didn't you see him just trip himself?" Both boys looked to the old wise Hokage, who was busy staring out the window.

"I'm sorry. Did you boys say something?" Everyone sweat dropped. Naruto shook his head as he headed to the door ignoring the boys protests. The man Ebisu tried advising the 'honorable grandson' not to worry himself about Naruto and his ways.

"Just stick with me honorable grandson and you'll reach your dream-"

"He just left you know." The Hokage waved to the empty spot next to Ebisu.

"Crap!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

Naruto signed as he thanked the cashier and grabbed his groceries. He still had time to get back to training and save Shikamaru, but he decided to stop at the market for a minute. There was no need to rush back so quickly. However that wasn't the problem at the moment.

"Hey kid, I know your there. I can see you clearly."

A few people stared at him as if he was crazy before a small rock moved towards him. Naruto hit the 'rock' on the top, hearing a small yelp. The kid from earlier appeared moments later, grumbling under his breath, as his tossed the fake rock in the trash.

"You must be a strong ninja if you could detect my invisibility cloak." Naruto snorted shrugging his shoulders.

"A baby would've seen through your fake invisibility cloak. Next time make sure your rock doesn't have eye holes. Also, rocks don't move."

The boy stood their shocked as Naruto walked on without missing a beat. Naruto had walked a few more feet before turning back to him.

"Are you coming or not? That teacher of yours sounds like he's getting close. " The two boys hurried on as they began hearing Ebisu's voice among the crowd.

"Honorable grandson! Where are you?"

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Naruto and the other boy were sitting near the training grounds, and far away from that crazy teacher. The area was silent except for the chirping birds and the rustling playful squirrels. Naruto sat against the nearest tree to the running stream, leaving the other boy on the other side of the field. He sat in the shadows resting his legs for the moment. He eyed Naruto carefully as he was motioned over to the stream.

"You know." He began.

"I never got a name besides "honorable grandson" and I'm not definitely not calling you "honorable" anything." Naruto leaned back, his back nearing touching the stream. The boy smiled he sat next to Naruto.

"Konohamaru. Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruto only hummed.

"That's why that closet pervert called you "honorable grandson." The now identified Konohamaru laughed at Naruto's nickname for Ebisu.

The pair fell silent again, as the birds flew off to another area. After another few minutes of silence, Konohamaru broke down as Naruto listened quietly. He told Naruto of how he was tired of being not acknowledging him for him, and only with a title.

"If being Hokage means people only know my title and not me my name as a person, then I don't see why people want the position so badly." Naruto hummed quietly before placing a hand on Konohomaru's shoulder.

"There are always going to be people who don't see you as a person, but only as a tool or thing. Forget about those kinds of people. Instead focus on the people in your life who care about the real you. Becoming Hokage isn't about the power or the position itself. It's about protecting the people and things you love. Think about it."

"You sound like my grandpa."

"Of course I do. I'm just cuter, younger, and smarter. That's why I'll become the Hokage before you." Naruto said as he pointed a finger at Konohamaru who only shook his head.

"I'll beat you. Believe it!"

"I don't think so, if you go around stealing other people's catchphrases. I mean, that's just plain rude."

* * *

**Later That Day…**

Naruto walked back to the training grounds, having walked Konohamaru home in order to make time go by faster. By the time he had reached the training grounds, Shikamaru was sitting under the shade knocked out and bruised all over.

"He'll live." He muttered to himself.

Shino limped over to him as he shouted to the group. Kakashi and Kurenai's teams were long gone, as well. It was almost six. Asuma decided to end training for the day leaving Shino and Naruto carrying Shikamaru home. Well more like Naruto carrying Shikamaru.

"Do me a favor. Can you carry him? My body is sore all over. Besides, he's not that heavy." What a poor excuse. At least that's what Naruto was thinking. Despite common belief, Shikamaru was heavier than Choji. He just looked like he was skinny.

"This is the worst kind of favor you could ever ask someone. You're lucky we're teammates."

"It'll be alright fishcake."

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! Review if you have the time. Until next time. **_


	11. Chapter 11- End Training Arc

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, then I would be rich and sitting on a beach enjoying the hot sun.**

* * *

**Next day…**

Naruto and the rest of Team Eight were doing there usual laps around Konoha, before Naruto got an idea. Making sure Asuma-sensei was busy smoking, he quickened his pace a bit ahead of the others. It was almost impossible, since Shino was at least twenty feet in front of him, but Naruto would make it work.

Seeing a puddle of water up ahead, he slipped a bit of his charka into the water as he moved by. There was just enough to make his plan work, and not to get Shikamaru suspicious. Naruto nearly busted out laughing when the lazy Nara gave out a surprised yelp from all the way from the back. Shino shook his head, as he ran back to help the still sore boy off the ground.

Naruto walked as calmly as he could, hiding a smirk under his hand. Still it didn't surprise him so much when Shikamaru launched himself at Naruto in retaliation. Naruto halfheartedly blocked Shikamaru's punches, but he cried out when his leg caught on something hard and thick, making him lose his balance. Shikamaru tripped over Naruto, not seeing the blonde fall forward. Shino only coughed into his sleeve as a response. Gingerly picking up Shikamaru off Naruto, Shino set Shikamaru on the ground.

A thick branch laid under Naruto as he brushed imaginary dirt off his pants. Asuma wasn't anywhere around for the moment, so they took a quick break. Still sore from yesterday, Shikamaru plopped back on the ground, ignoring the smirking blonde.

"Love you too Shika."

Asuma's summoning monkey forced the boys on their feet five minutes later. They finished their morning exercises without any more issues or pranks. The weights on their ankles were getting lighter every day, not that they would tell that to Asuma.

As part of their daily training, the team spared with each other. Naruto and Shino were the first ones up.

"No fatal moves and with your weights off." Naruto and Shino shrugged as the weights made a clunking sound in the dirt.

* * *

**With Naruto and Shino...**

Naruto launched himself at Shino as he tried a sweeping kick. Instead of dodging, Shino kept his ground and stepped on the other boy's foot trapping him in place. Shino's insects began crawling over Naruto, forcing the boy to make a switch with a nearby log. Naruto charged in again, twisting himself around as Shino tried grabbing his arm.

Naruto's flipped himself over Shino's shoulder, immediately switching his tactic. His legs crossed over Shino's neck, trapping the bug boy. With an impressive display of strength, Naruto tossed Shino over him. Instead of falling flat on his face, Shino used his bugs as a quick cushion.

* * *

**Asuma and Shikamaru-**

Asuma watched with the fight with limited interest as tried to get Shikamaru's weights off. The other boy was struggling with every lazy fiber in his body, against his sensei.

"Don't make me scream for help! Help! Rape! Rape!" Asuma's moment of bewilderment was the only second Shikamaru needed before making a run for it. Asuma only threw a few kunai pinning Shikamaru to a tree.

Asuma shook his head. "So troublesome."

* * *

**With Naruto and Shino...**

Naruto and Shino continued on with their fight, ignoring their lazy teammate and sensei.

Naruto flipped himself away from Shino, instantly taking to the trees. Naruto blended himself to the trees, as Shino slowly walked to a neighboring tree. Wanting to get higher, Naruto began jumping from branch to branch getting higher.

Asuma watched the fight progress higher, but was still fussing with Shikamaru. They had five more minutes to so, they were safe anyway.

"Stop moving Shikamaru!"

* * *

**With Shino and Naruto...**

Shino didn't even hear Naruto call out his technique as he was assaulted from multiple sides at once. Flashes of blue mixed with orange filled his vision, as he tried dodging the mass number of blonds. His clothes were nicked, but there was no blood. Yet.

Naruto's clones kept Shino busy as the real Naruto was nowhere to be found. Shino felt himself being thrown in the air as the real Naruto finally made a reappearance.

"Crystal Release: Hurricane Bullet!" Naruto shot a ball the size of a dumpling at the stunned Shino.

Shino choked on his own spit as he felt something solid knock him out of the air. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, disturbing all the wildlife near by. His fall was so loud it even attracted the attention of Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Naruto immediately expelled his clones, and landed right next to Shino.

He helped Shino sit up, before apologizing profusely. Shino kicked him in the stomach, so hard that Naruto doubled over in pain. He gave a knowing smile, giving a slight giggle.

"What happened?" Asuma jogged his way over to the boys.

"Shino punched me in the stomach sensei." Asuma looked both boys over with a careful eye, before he settled a nice glare at Naruto.

"Did I mention I beat him with my awesome crystal ability first?" Shino couldn't even speak yet, so he settled on knocking Naruto upside his head.

Asuma scratched the back of his head, at his present problem.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll have a supervised match later, but for now, I'll be giving you guys another present."

Each boy groaned as Asuma handed them another "present" with each of their names written on it. The boxes were bigger than usual. Upon opening each box, each boy found something different.

Shikamaru twirled a wooden staff in his hands, smirking as it "accidentally" hit his fish cake teammate in the head. Shikamaru moved his head as he dodged a newly sharpen kusarigama. Unlike his previous teammates, Shino had acquired a smaller Kodachi with a few extra kunai. Asuma stood off to the side, watching them with a smile on his face. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" Asuma waved him off as he walked over to them.

"Don't worry about it. We'll start training with those bad boys after you master fifty pounds of weights!" Asuma laughed as their mouths dropped open at the statement, as he spoke.

"Well then, we best get started then."

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

Team 8 was taking another C-rank mission, for the second time. They were hoping something less exciting than their previous time, considering what had transpired the last time. The other two genin teams had already scouted the area ahead, and had requested for back up. Naruto was itching to get back in the field like the others.

The area was close to the Land of Waves, but this time they were moving towards a seemly "abandoned" house. Residents had reported of large groups of nins, so the Hokage had decided to send the other teams ahead for the moment.

"I expect a report when you arrived at your destination."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

A frustrated yell was heard through the village as Naruto pulled out the roots of his hair. Asuma-sensei was at least ten minutes late again!

"He does this every time we have a mission. He needs to be pranked or something!" Naruto was bouncing on his heels at the thought of another mission, but was instead waiting with his teammates for-

"Hey! Sorry I needed to buy another pack of cigarettes."

"Liar!"

* * *

**End Scene. Sorry for the long wait. Blame school. See ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12-Duo Arc

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, then I would be rich, happy, and rich. Oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

**With Team 8…**

Team 8 was heading out on the road once again. Unlike his lazier teammates, Naruto was hoping for a more exciting mission that didn't end up with him severely injured like last time. He was bouncing on the soles of his feet as the group took to the trees. Asuma-sensei took a drag from his cigarette. Asuma-sensei picked up the pace again after a ten minute break.

"Incase we get ambushed on our way, we'll have to spilt up." The others nodded.

The team was in a triangle formation, with their supplies safely tucked away in some sealing scrolls. Naruto immediately switched positions with Shikamaru as a crowd of birds sounded from their left. Naruto tossed a kunai, moving behind his bug partner. Asuma and Shikamaru kept moving forward as Naruto and Shino slowed down.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Naruto called to them, as he and Shino slowed down even further and moved towards the enemy.

* * *

**With Shino and Naruto…**

Naruto's kunai had embedded itself in a log, before he pulled it out roughly. Shino took to the trees, while Naruto stayed on the ground. Naruto's body moved on pure instinct as two kunais whistled through the air. He easily blocked them as Shino moved towards the enemy.

Swarms of bugs surrounded the area before a wave of water blew them away effortlessly. Shino immediately recalled the survivors and quickly moved towards Naruto.

Naruto spared Shino a glance before the boy gripped his arm. The enemy nin shot from the bushes as Shino released Naruto from his grip in the air. He flipped backwards from the Nin, easily paring the incoming fist, kicking him in the stomach, and sending him back. The two exchanged blows before a familiar blond boy, made his appearance known.

"_Crystal Release: Twin Tornados."_

Before the Nin could move, Shino grabbed another kunai and stabbed both of his kunais through the Nin's pant legs, trapping him on both sides, before rolling away from Naruto's attack.

The attack made a big impact in the area, starling the surrounding wildlife. Shino took cover by the trees that had been uprooted from their place. He kept himself low to the ground, as the dust finally cleared. He rolled away from his spot taking back to the trees in order to get a better look above the others.

By the time the dust had settled completely, Shino's eyes widened behind his shades. Naruto was bleeding out the side of his ears as the nin held him by the neck. His grip tightened for a minute, until Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Naruto's lifeless body was dropped to the ground in a lifeless heap of body and flesh.

Angered, Shino charged from his position easily slipping a kunai from his pouch. The nin merely blocked and kicked him in the side as he turned into a shadow clone. The clone dispersed into insects as he emerged from the other side. The nin twisted his body as he adjusted to the new position while trying to ignore the bugs that were attacking him all over. Shino applied more force as he forced the nin away from his unconscious-_not dead_- teammate.

"_Secret Technique: Spindle Formation." _Insect s swarmed the nin in a spiraling motion, immobilizing him.

"This isn't going to hold me for long." The voice sounded feminine despite the attire the Nin had decided to wear. Still even if the enemy was a female, Shino was not going to go easy on her.

"I'll make it work."

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Azuma…**

The first big boom made Shikamaru and Asuma give pause and look back, before they tightened their jaws and locked their bones. Shikamaru desperately wanted to go sprinting back and check on his friends, but he knew that he could not do such a thing. Asuma sent him a desperate look as he turned his back on the others. They continued moving forward with their plan as excepted.

The pair made it another twenty feet before hearing a second explosion throughout the area. This explosion was not as big as the first one but that didn't still stop the pair from looking back.

The two soon reached the border between the Land of fire and the Land of water. Crossing the border quickly, they traveled for another three hours before dust began to fall. Asuma decided to call it a night for the two of them. They would be on the move again at first light. Shikamaru leaned against a tree, turning to face Asuma.

"What about Naruto and Shino?" Asuma shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have to hope that they catch up with us by tomorrow. They're strong boys remember?" Shikamaru could only stare up at the shining stars in the sky.

"I hope so."

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Both shinobi took to the trees the next morning. However, as they neared a coastal town, Asuma slowed down. He landed on the ground waiting for a minute for Shikamaru to catch his breath.

"From here on, we'll spilt up."

"That sounds like a bad line from a cheesy horror movie." Asuma said choosing to ignore the comment.

"I already have your cover story worked out."

"What about Naruto and Shino?" Asuma frowned.

"I'll be working in our hotel as the new manager from 'abroad' so if you see them, then send them my way. We have to figure out what happened to the other teams before we go rushing off looking for them." Shikamaru only nodded.

* * *

**With Shikamaru…**

_'Of course he had to give me the job that required the most work_.' Our pineapple haired hero thought. Shikamaru was working as an angler whose father had recently died and now he had to search for work in order to feed his surviving family members.

'Sensei's such a drama king.' He thought.

He was also ready tired from working. He started three hours ago and was happy for once for enlisting as a ninja. He grumbled and kept his head down as he continued working. Most of the other anglers were big buff men in their thirties. They didn't take kindly to a boy half their age who worked and got paid as much as them. Talk about having a big ego.

Still, there were some fishermen who didn't mind Shikamaru working there. Shikamaru decided to stick close to them. The sun was beginning to set and Shikamaru clocked out with the remaining fisherman. Most of them got off at six, but Shikamaru worked for another few hours. Asuma wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late. His eyes were scanning the area, looking for anything useful. His ears were trying to scan every conversion he could. But he still couldn't help about thinking about his teammates.

He was a ninja but...

"Shikamaru…" The voice was muffled and raspy. Shikamaru looked around and noticed a boy around his age with familiar bushy hair. His eyes were hidden but Shikamaru recognized the bugs crawling around the boy.

"Shino!" Relief spread through Shikamaru's body as his friend raised his head. Shino's face was a mixture of black and blue. He had a red gash running from his forehead down to his left eye.

Shikamaru wanted to ask his friend questions and shout with joy, but he managed to keep a cool head. He barely held it in all inside. The ninja that did this to Shino could still be around for all he knew. Just sitting back and watching them like prey. While Shikamaru picked up the bruised and battered Shino, he noticed something rather disturbing.

"Shino. Where's Naruto?"

* * *

**I'm going to end the scene right here. Review if you have the time. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
